The Wild, Wild West
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Basically the gems are humans and they live in a place called Desert City which used to be Beach City before the water had completely disappeared. A new woman comes to town and takes the job as entertainment for the local saloon and she catches the attention of a certain sheriff. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, here is another story I'm doing where Beach City is a small town called Desert City because there is barely any water. Anyway all the gems will be human and they'll each play a role. I'm hoping yo continue this if I get somw good feedback.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was hot summer day in a town called Desert City, it used to be Beach City but all the water had dried up making it a sandy wasteland really. The citizens of Desert City seemed to get on with their lives pretty well seeing the conditions they're living in. There was barely any crime in Desert City, but that's what happens when you have a amazing sheriff. Her name is Garnet and she's tall with a whole cowboy outfit, her badge was on her chest pocket and her guns sat in their holsters on her hips. Her deputy was known as Amethyst and she carried a whip around, they weren't bad officers. Suddenly a little boy ran up to them and hugged Garnet, his name is Steven and is great friends with the sheriff and deputy due to his mother, Rose, being the previous sheriff. Steven plans to follow his mother's footsteps and become the sheriff.

"Hey Steven, what's up?" Amethyst asked.

"Did you hear? There's a new arrival in town, she is going to be singing at the saloon starting tonight" Steven answered.

"We'll check it out Steven" Garnet replied.

"Great! See you guys in our seats" Steven exclaimed running off to his father's place.

"A new singer huh? About time we got some new entertainment" Amethyst replied.

"Mmhm" Garnet mumbled continueing with her patrol, aside from settling a few disputes between some store owners the say was pretty boring. After their patrol Amethyst and Garnet walked into the saloon and sat at the table with Steven.

"I see you guys made it, you're just in time too" Steven replied. Suddenly the lights dimmed and very slow melody started to play from the piano across the stage, a spotlight then came on to reveal a tall, beautiful pale woman in a sparkling blue dress standing at a microphone. She had a lot of attention soon, almost every man in the saloon was whistling and hooting at the woman on stage.

"Holy crap, where did this woman come from? Heaven? Cause she's a real angel" Amethyst asked. Garnet just snickered at the deputy's compliment and continued looking on stage. Honestly Garnet couldn't have agreed more with Amethyst's compliment, the woman before her was absolutly breathtaking and her voice sound so sweet with a combination of high and low slow notes. She bent down near a couple men up front and grabbed one by the tie and pulled him close then she pushed him back into his seat. She then walked off the stage and began walking through the saloon until she came to Garnet's table. Garnet had her feet up on the table leaning back in her seat when she spotted the woman approaching her, you couldn't see it behind Garnet's glasses but she had surprised look on face. The woman came up to her and plucked her feet off the table putting them on the floor as she walked behind her still singing. She walked over to Amethyst and ruffled her hair earning a whine from the deputy then she smiled at Steven kindly, after walking through the crowd she walked back onto the stage and went into the end of her song. After it was over she went backstage while a bunch of people clapped and whistled including Steven and Amethyst. Garnet let a small smile show on her face but it disappeared when Amethyst elbowed her in the ribs. "Seems someone enjoyed hherself" Amethyst snickered.

"She was nice, beautiful even but she's probably already taken" Garnet replied.

"I saw her come in a carriage by herself aside from the driver who left after he dropped her off, she's alone" Steven explained.

"I'll go talk to her, I am the sheriff after all and introducing myself is common courtesy" Garnet replied standing up, she placed her dusty brown hat on and walked backstage. She spotted the woman sitting in a chair drinking a cup of what she assumed was tea, Garnet cleared her throat and walked over startling the woman making her jump slightly.

"Oh hello there! You scared me there" the woman exclaimed putting her cup down.

"My apologies, I am Sheriff Garnet and I thought it would be nice to come and introduce myself" Garnet replied taking off her hat.

"I figured out you were the sheriff from the badge on your shirt and the way you sat with authority" the woman explained.

"Very perceptive of you, may I have you name?" Garnet asked holding out her hand.

"The name's Pearl, pleasure to meet you Sheriff" Pearl answered gripping her hand, Garnet was fascinated by the very noticeable skin tones between the two. Garnet was a light chocolate color while Pearl was a really pale white, almost shining.

"Oh the pleasure's all mines Milady" Garnet replied kissing the back of her hand, "hope you enjoy our quaint little town, if you need anything the sheriff's department is in the middle of town. You can't miss it with giant star it has for a sign" she added.

"Ah thank you Sheriff, I'll be sure to visit" Pearl replied.

"Be seeing you then Pearl, have a good night" Garnet replied with a tip of her hat and leaving from backstage, she met up with Amethyst outside and they walked back to the sheriff's office. Garnet and Amethyst both shared a place and it wasn't very big but it was big enough for about three people, Garnet went into the bathroom to shower and rid herself of all the dirt and dust. When she stepped out Amethyst was standing there waiting for her shower.

"So, you introduced yourself? What was she like? Did you tell her about me?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes I introduced myself, she is wonderful and no I didn't introduce you. You can do that yourself" Garnet answered walking out the bathroom.

"I'll just introduce myself tomorrow then" Amethyst replied going to take her shower. After getting dressed in night clothes Garnet began shinning her badge and cleaning her guns, she never really used them but it's good to make sure they're ready for use when the time comes. Afterwards Garnet laid on her bed and went to sleep content on what she accomplished today, she had to admit that she may have a thing for Pearl. She was clumsy yet graceful in a cute way and her voice was like made of silk when she talked or sang, Garnet smiled as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. Amethyst stood in the doorway and smiled at her lifelong friend, when Garnet was happy she couldn't help be happy for or with her.

"Maybe this is the one, the one she's been looking for" Amethsy replied to herself walking to her room.

 **So tell me what you guys think so far, I intend to add everyone else in later but this was just a opening really. Please leave a review and check out my other stories, I'll be seeing you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter of my western story. This chapter will be more romance then anything else because what's a western story without some cute flriting? Not worth your time is what it is, but my story is worth your time.**

 **Chapter 2**

The next day Garnet was sitting at her desk in the sheriff's office drinking from a cup of coffee while her feet were on the desk and she was leaning back in the chair. Suddenly the door opened and the bell rang meaning someone had just entered, Garnet looked up and saw Pearl walk in wearing a blue dress and black shoes with a flower in her hair.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Garnet asked.

"Ah no, I just came to visit like I promised yesterday. This is quite the place you have here, much quieter than the bigger towns". Pearl explained.

" I like quiet, although it gets boring after awhile. But I may have found something that's caught my attention" Garnet replied with a smirk.

"And what's that?" Pearl asked curiously.

"You, you're quite beautiful and it's hard not to stare" Garnet answered.

"Almost everyone in town has said the same exact thing, but you're not bad looking yourself Sheriff" Pearl blushed.

"Why thank you, do you have another show tonight?" Garnet asked curiously.

"Yes I do, will you be there Sheriff?" Pearl asked back.

"I'll think about it" Garnet answered.

"Of course she'll be there, she's the sheriff. By the way my name is Amethyst, nice to meet you" Amethyst replied holding out her hand.

"My name is Pearl nice to meet you too" Pearl replied back.

"Is everyone taller than me in this town?" Amethyst asked.

"Everyone except for Steven and Connie" Garnet answered.

"Who is Steven?" Pearl asked, suddenly a young boy ran through the door and stopped for air.

"Look at what me and Connie found earlier on one of the walls" Steven exclaimed holding up a wanted poster, it had three faces on it with a huge amount of reward money.

"The Western Trio? Who are they?" Amethyst asked.

"You don't know who the Western Trio are? This town really is small, they are the most notorious outlaws in these parts. They've robbed almost major town from the east to north, it's why I moved here" Pearl explained.

"Think they'll be coming here Sheriff?" Amethyst asked.

"Well if they're following a certain pattern then we'll have to wait for them, me and Amethyst will take the horses out later and search the outer parts of town to see if there any clues. I need you and Connie to warn everybody to stay indoors and be ready Steven" Garnet ordered.

"On it Sheriff!" Steven exclaimed running out the door.

"What about me? Surely I can help" Pearl asked.

"Unless you have some kind of weapon I can't let you risk your life like that, so you'll also stay in the saloon until the coast is clear" Garnet answered.

"I'll round up the horses, see you outside Sheriff" Amethyst replied leaving the building.

"You think I'm helpless don't you? Well you're not the first person to think that" Pearl replied.

"I don't think you're helpless, far beyond that actually. It's just my duty is to protect the citizens here and since you'll be staying here that makes you a citizen as well" Garnet explained standing up and grabbing her holster placing her guns in it and grabbing her hat. "But if you want to help so bad then I guess you can help Steven and Connie get everyone into their homes and make sure their shops are locked down" Garnet added.

"I can do that, I'll get right on it" Pearl agreed leaving the building.

"We're ready to go Sheriff" Amethyst called from the door. Garnet walked to the door and mounted her brown horse while Amethyst mounted her white one, with a flick of the reigns the two were off out of town. They got to the edge of the town's territory and Garnet pulled out a telescope. "See anyone or anything?" Amethyst asked.

"Not right now, we'll walk the area and see if something happens" Garnet answered.

"Can you believe we may finally be able to take down some real criminals after all this time of barely any crime? It's exciting" Amethyst replied

"Yes it is but we must take this seriously, these are wanted and dangerous outlaws so that means they could kill us if given the chance" Garnet answered.

"Yeah I know" Amethyst agreed.

"Right now the town and it's residents are our main priority so let's make sure we don't get killed" Garnet added and she pulled on the reigns making her horse go.

"So I see you have a thing for Pearl" Amethyst teased.

"I wouldn't say a 'thing', more like admiration. She's beautiful, gorgeous even but she wouldn't see much in someone like me" Garnet answered.

"Are you seriously going with that excuse? I saw the way she looked at you, also she got up early this morning to come say hi when she could have slept in all day. That right there is a sure sign she likes you back" Amethyst explained.

"Maybe you're right, I'll ask her out tonight" Garnet replied.

"There you go, work some of that romantic magic on her and she'll fall for you. If she hasn't already" Amethyst added.

"Let's finish up and head back" Garnet ordered. After a few hours of searching the area Garnet arrived at the saloon and sat at her usual table and order her usual drink. A young girl named Sadie placed a glass of ice and a bottle on the table and left. Garnet poured her some and took a sip from it enjoying the icy taste afrr being in the sun all day.

Hey Garnet! How was patrol?" Steven asked.

"Nothing to report, just some cacti and buzzards but other than that it was uneventful" Garnet answered.

"I'm sure something exciting will happen soon" Steven replied.

"You know when Pearl will be on?" Garnet asked.

"In a few minutes, I'm actually going to help her by playing a specific piece on the piano. We went over it earlier" Steven answered.

"That's nice of her, now go out there and show these people who Steven Quartz Universe is" Garnet encouraged ruffling his hair.

"See you afterwards Garnet!" Steven exclaimed running back stage.

"Hello there Sheriff, great work today" a man replied sitting at her table.

"Howdy Mayor Dewey, what brings you out the office today?" Garnet asked.

"I came to see the show, heard the new singer was sight to see. Heavens knows we needed something new and fresh to keep the citizens occupied" Mayor Dewey answered.

"Trust me, she's a sight alright" Garnet added.

"I plan to talk to her after the show, get to know her a little more before working my magic to make her fall for me" Mayor Dewey gloated making Garnet nearly choke on a piece of ice trying to hold back her laughter. Mayor Dewey wasn't exactly handsome and he tended to flaunt his title to all of the girls in town but they reject him, title or not. Now Garnet on the other hand has had a fair share of lovers in the past even before she became sheriff, she was just really attractive to some people.

"Good luck with that Mayor Dewey" Garnet replied recovering from her death of choking.

"Thank you for the encouragment Sheriff, I'll let you enjoy your night" he replied leaving her alone.

"He planning to hit on Pearl?" Amethyst asked sitting across from Garnet.

"Yeah, I'm going to love watching him crash and burn" Garnet answered.

"Then you can swoop in and sweep her off her feet, I love it" Amethyst replied with a laugh.

"That's the plan" Garnet agreed.

"You really are a real romantic" Amethyst giggled.

"What can I say? It just comes naturally" Garnet gloated.

"You have to teach me your secrets" Amethyst replied.

"They wouldn't be called secrets if I taught you then now would they?" Garnet asked taking another swig of her drink.

"Guess you have a point" Amethyst replied giving up.

"But I'll give you a hint, just be yourself" Garnet whispered.

"Lame, I already knew that" Amerhyst whined. Garnet was about to say something when the spotlight appeared and Steven sat at the piano in a little cowboy outfit, suddenly the curtain pulls back to reveal Pearl in a white dress along with white heels and a white flowers in her strawberry blonde hair.

"She gets hotter eveytime we come here" Amethyst replied.

"I think it's everytime I come here" Garnet added.

"No way" Amethyst didn't believe it, she looked at the stage and watched and Pearl winked at Garnet who tipped her hat in return, "guess you're right, again" she sighed in defeat.

"Of course I am" Garnet agreed. After the show and most of the people left Garnet had downed two beers and watched in amusement as Mayor Dewey tried to flirt with Pearl but he didn't get very far before getting slapped in the face making Garnet snicker quietly.

"Did you see that? She likes me Mayor Dewey replied walking past Garnet dizzly.

"Honestly that man is annoying" Pearl replied sitting across from Garnet.

"You're not the only one to say that, he just doesn't get the hint. By the way nice slap, I saw the red hand print from here" Garnet complimented.

"He wouldn't keep his eyes up here when my face is" Pearl replied.

"How rude of him" Garnet replied, honestly she was glad for the shades because she can look wherever she wanted and not get in trouble for it.

"I know, I had this same problem in all the towns I visited" Pearl sighed.

"Well a cute filly like yourself is pretty hard to not look at, although I prefer a person's personality rather than their body" Garnet explained.

"That's very sweet of you, I wish more people were like that" Pearl replied.

"Not everyone can be the same as one person, we wouldn't all be unique if that was the case" Garnet explained.

"Very philosophical for someone whose had two beers" Pearl mentioned.

"I can handle my liquor, along with other things" Garnet smirked.

"If I didn't know any better Sheriff I would think you were flirting with me" Pearl replied.

"Is it that obvious? Actually I wanted to ask if you wanted to go stargazing with ms, it's really relaxing" Garnet asked.

"I would love that, I love stars and space in general" Pearl accepted.

"Great we'll leave now" Garnet replied setting money on the table and standing up holding out her hand to Pearl who took it and stood up with grace. They walked out the building and Garnet began walking through the town towards her house that Amethyst shared with her, she went in to see Amethyst on the couch.

"Hey Pearl, what brings you here?" Amethyst asked.

"I have absolutely no clue" Pearl answered truthfully.

"We're heading to the roof to stargaze, don't wait up" Garnet explained.

"Yeah and when you're done 'stargazing' make sure you lock yourself your bedroom door, don't want a repeat of last time" Amethyst replied. Garnet pulled down a set of stairs and offered Pearl the first to go up, at first she was hesitant but trusted the sheriff so she walked up. She pushed a panel up and was right underneath all the stars, she walked onto the roof and sat down on it followed by Garnet.

"It's beautiful up here, you never got to see these many stars where I came from" Pearl replied.

"The benefits of living out in the middle of nowhere" Garnet replied back.

"Your town isn't large like the other but it's pretty big, and lively" Pearl examined.

"Yeah it is, anyways I didn't just bring you up here to stargaze. I wanted to know if you were seeing anybody or something along those lines" Garnet asked.

"I'm not seeing anyone right now, I did admire a special someone awhile back. Her name was the Pink Maiden, she was the best crime fighter you ever met. She saved me when I was younger" Pearl explained.

"The Pink Maiden? Was her name by any chance Rose Quartz?" Garnet asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Pearl asked curiously.

"She was the sheriff of this town before me, Steven you met today is her son. She passed away giving birth to him. Before she passed she made me the new sheriff and when the time is right Steven will become sheriff" Garnet answered.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, but it must have been nice to know the Pink Maiden up close" Pearl replied.

"It was, she was nicest person I ever met. She could even make a grumpy old man smile with just her precense" Garnet agreed.

"To answer your previous question, if you're asking me out then the answer if yes" Pearl answered.

"R-Really? Just like that?" Garnet asked bewildered. No one has ever taken a liking to her that fast before after all her years.

"I liked you the minute I saw you my first evening here" Pearl answered scooting closer to her.

"I feel the same way, I mean how can I not? You're magnificent, everything about you is appealing" Garnet complimented.

"You're wonderful" Pearl replied intertwining their hands and resting her head on Garnet's shoulder.

"I am pretty great aren't I?" Garnet agreed.

"Don't get too cocky Sheriff" Pearl warned teasinglym

"I'm not getting cocky, just glad to know someone admires my talents" Garnet replied back. And there they stayed through most of the night until the night air started getting to them and made them move inside. It was too later for Pearl to walk to the inn so she slept in Garnet's room but nothing happened that night, it was a little early for that part in their new found relationship. Pearl was right now curled against Garnet sleeping peacefully snoring quietly.

"Seems you managed to keep it under wraps G" Amethyst replied from the door.

"I may have jumped into the other realtionships but this one feels differnet, like I can take my time with her" Garnet answered.

"Patience is the key man, anyway goodnight Garnet see you in the morning" Amethyst replied.

"Night Amethyst" Garnet replied back as the lights were cut off in the house. Garnet looked down at Pearl one more time and closed her own eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **And another chapter is done and boy was it long, hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the big reveal on who the Western Trio really are so stay tuned for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter for thus story. Now last chapter we learned about the Western Trio, and we'll get more into them in this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day Garnet walked into the saloon for a coffee and she noticed three people in hoods sitting at the bar, now she wasn't one to get into people's business but no one comes into town without her knowing. She walked over to the trio and orders another coffee, she then gets a look at the people under the hoods. She could tell that two of them were quite small and the other was quite large, bigger than herself actually.

"Hello you three, you mind telling me who you are?" Garnet asked.

"Yes we do mind, we're just passing through" the bigger one replied.

"Well it's my job to learn the names and faces of everyone who comes to town so I need an answer" Garnet demanded back.

"You'll catch a bullet through the head if you don't back off, Sheriff" the big one threatened.

"No need for violence, I'm just being nice" Garnet replied backing up a little.

"Well don't, let's move out you two" she ordered standing up, the other two followed and they hopped onto their horses running out of town.

"What was that about?" Amethyst asked.

"Strangers were just here, they refused to tell me who they were" Garnet answered.

"Quite suspicious if you ask me" Amethyst replied.

"Yeah, seems we'll be doing extra patrol tonight" Garnet ordered.

"Of course" Amethyst replied walking into the saloon with Garnet following, they sat the table and had breakfast before heading out on patrol. Pearl appeared behind Garnet and kissed her cheek making Garnet nearly spit her coffee everuwhere, while Amethyst laughed from the other side.

"Oh I'm sorry for startling you, I just wanted to thank you for last night" Pearl apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it was a nice change of pace" Garnet answered.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Pearl asked, the others had just noticed she was wearing a waitress outfit.

"You work here as well?" Amethyst asked.

"For the moment, it's something for me to do between shows" Pearl answered.

"So what do you know about the three that was sitting at the bar earlier?" Garnet asked.

"I didn't get any names, although the big one was quite flirty" Pearl answered.

"Hmm, hopefully they won't cause us too much trouble" Garnet replied.

"I'm sure someone like you can handle a few problems" Pearl replied back.

"Oh yeah, our sheriff can handle anything" Amethyst butted in.

"As long as it's not something that can cause serious harm or even death" Garnet added.

"Well I have to get back to work, have a good day ladies and see you tonight" Pearl exclaimed walking off. Garnet adjusted her shades and peered over the side of the table as Pearl walked off then she straightened up looking over at Amethyst to see her having a sly smirk on her face.

"What?" Garnet asked.

"Didn't think you had a thing for nice butts Sheriff" Amehyst snickered.

"I was doing nothing of the sort" Garnet denied even though it was a complete lie.

"You can behind those shades from other people but I've known you forever now, I know all of the things you do when you're embarrassed, curious or interested in something" Amethyst explained.

"And that is why you're my only deputy" Garnet signed after being found out.

"Nothing to be ashamed about, honestly I was looking as well before I noticed you doing it" Amethyst replied.

"Think she would find it creepy?" Garnet asked.

"I think she does these things on purpose really, it's probably really hot to her," Amethyst answered.

"Maybe" Garnet added

"You could ask her after patrol tonight" Amethyst suggested.

"I'll be too tired to ask her anything else tonight" Garnet answered back.

"Uh oh, Mayor Dewey at 2:00" Amethyst replied watching him walk in and walk over to Pearl, they talked for a few minutes until she looked over at their table pleading for help. Garnet walked over and stood next to Pearl looking at Mayor Dewey.

"Is there a problem here?" Garnet asked.

"There's no problem Sheriff, just having a little chat with this young lady" Mayor Dewey answered.

"You've been harassing me ever since I told you know the first time" Pearl argued.

"I don't see why you try to play hard to get, obviously you like me" Mayor Dewey replied.

"Did that slap the other day not teach you anything the other day? I don't lik men and I never will so stop your advances and leave me alon

"Thanks" Pearl exclaimed.

"Sorry Mayor Dewey but if the girl says no then you have to leave her alone" Garnet replied.

"Fine" Mayor Dewey replied leaving.

"Thanks a lot Garnet, he is so aggravating" Pearl replied.

"So you're not interested in men at all?" Garnet asked.

"I said yes to you when you asked for me to go out with you didn't I?" Pearl asked.

"True, I have patrol tonight so I won't be here for your show" Garnet replies.

"It's fine, I'll give you a private show when you're done with patrol and rested" Pearl replied.

"I look forward to it, now if you'll excuse me I need to get my equipment together" Garnet explained grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it, "have a nice day ma'am" Garnet replied leaving with a tip of her hat followed by Amethyst.

"Very smooth there Sheriff, you just make every girl swoon with your very presence" Amethyst exclaimed.

"It's a gift and a curse" Garnet chuckled.

"How's it a curse?" Amethyst asked curiously.

"I can only love one at a time" Garnet answered.

"Oh yeah, that does suck" Amethyst replied placing her hands behind her hat. "Plus having multiple people in a relationship would make it complicated" she added

"I'm not one for complications" Garnet snided back.

"Nice work showing the mayor up like that, he looked furious" Amethyst decided to change the subject.

"It wasn't really me, turns out Pearl hates men and he wouldn't take the hint and kept harassing her" Garnet explained, they got the their horse with their packed equipment and began their patrol.

 **Meanwhile**

"So what's the plan?" The short hooded figure asked.

"First we'll rob their bank and then I want that young waitress we saw earlier" the big hooded figure answered.

"That sheriff and deputy are onto us, they'll be patrolling all night. How will we get in?" The other short figure asked.

"What we need is a diversion, an dthat's where one of you come in. Since Lapis is the one more associated with this type of thing she'll be the diversion while me and Peridot raid the bank" the bigger one answered. One of the figures brought their hood down to reveal a girl with blonde almost green hair while the other pulled her hood down to reveal brown hair. The first one is Peridot and the second is Lapis. Then the big one brought her hood down to reveal a wild white mane of hair and stripes along her body (she has something called virtillgo or however you pronounce that).

"This will probably be our biggest heist yet" Peridot replied.

"Just stay focused, no one had beaten me before. I, Jasper will go down in history as the baddest outlaw in the west. I will be the one to raid the home of the Pink Maiden" Jasper exclaimed. (Jasper is more like that snake from Tango for those who have seen it).

"When do we strike then?" Peridot asked.

"Late tonight, while everyone is at the saloon enjoying the show" Jasper answered.

"Let's get back to camp to prepare" Lapis replied.

"Good idea, after we're done with the bank we'll take the little singer in the saloon as well" Jasper chuckled. They all pulled on the reigns of they're horses and rode off back to camp.

 **Well that's it for this cchapter, it's not as long as the others but the next one will be longer so I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter and I like this story I plan on making more chapters for it as for my other stories I'll have to see because I have so many but I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 4**

That following night everyone was sitting in the saloon to enjoy the show, Lapis was there as well but she was occupying the customers with gun tricks and other stuff. Meanwhile Garnet and Amethyst were riding their horses around town on a nightly patrol when the heard the bank alarm go off, they both ran as fast as they could but when they got there the vault was clean and the culprits were gone. Suddenly there was commotion coming from the saloon so they ran there but when they got there they spotted Lapis running out the backdoor with someone.

"She has Pearl! You have to get her back Garnet," Steven exclaimed.

"I will, stay here and calm everyone down Amethyst" Garnet ordered running outside hopping on her horse and ran out of town, when she got out there she could hear a bunch of thundering footsteps to the right of her and she noticed the same three people from the bar that morning. She also saw Pearl laying across the back of the horse tied in rope, she was trying to get out but they were too tight. Garnet ran after them as fast as her horse would go and she was quickly gaining on them. Suddenly they made a quick right turn around a cliff canyon but going at the speed she was Garnet wasn't able to slow down and her horse skirted to a stop at the edge. SHe looked around the bend and saw PEarl disappear into the night with the three criminals. Garnet was going to go after them until she was stopped by AMethyst.

"It's not safe to go out there alone Garnet, we should head back then go search for her tomorrow" Amethyst suggested.

"But she may not last with those criminals" Garnet replied back.

"They must want her for something if they chose to take her, they also have the money from the bank so it will slow them down and they'll have to rest. We can go to the train tracks tomorrow and check to see if they try and escape on the train" AMethyst replied back.

"Okay, let's head back" Garnet agreed following Amethyst. When they got back to the station Garnet rolled out a map revealing most of the land, there was only one train track that cuts through the land and they quickest way there would be through Dingo's Canyon and then through a huge field of cacti. "Okay if I can circle around the canyon and the cacti field I should be able to cut them of at the tracks depending on if they have a headstart or not, after that I should be able to save Pearl, take back the money and stop the criminals" Garnet explained her plan out loud to no one.

"Come on Sheriff, you've been hovering over that map since we got back. You need some sleep if you plan to track them down" Amethyst suggested.

"Correction, _we_ will catch up to them" Garnet corrected.

"You're letting me come along?" Amethyst asked.

"Of course, can't do this without my best deputy and friend now can I?" Garnet asked.

"Obviously you can but I'm happy to help" Amethyst replied excitedly.

"Good, I'll bring Steven and Connie along as back up. In the meantime we should get some sleep" Garnet ordered.

"Right, see you in the morning" Amethyst replied leaving as Garnet went to bed as well. The next morning everyone woke up early and loaded everything into a cart, Steven and Connie both joined the others and rode in the cart while two horses pulled it. Garnet and Amethyst rode on their horses and they began their trek through the scorching wasteland. After a couple of hours walking it started to get dark so they set up camp and unpacked the tents.

"You think Pearl is okay Garnet?" Steven asked.

"I hope so kiddo, if she isn't then I'm just not cut out for this job" Garnet admitted.

"Yes you are, my mother gave you this role because she knew if anyone could do it was you and you've done just that" Steven explained.

"You'll make even a better sheriff than your mom Steven, maybe even better than me" Garnet replies.

"And Connie can have my spot, she can be the deputy" Amethyst added.

"Really? That's is so cool!" Connie exclaimed.

"You two should get to bed, tomorrow is going to be dangerous and everyone needs to be well rested" Garnet ordered, Steven and Connie obeyed and went into their tents as the fire crackled quietly

"You should sleep as well" Amethyst replies.

"I'll keep watch, I'm fine without sleep" Garnet answered looking at the sky.

"Okay, just holler if something happens" Amethyst added going to bed.

 **Meanwhile**

"Let me go this instant!" Pearl exclaimed leaning up against a rock still tied up.

"I don't think so, you'll be with us for awhile. Or until I get annoyed and bored with you" Jasper answered.

"Can we gag her? Her voice is annoying" Peridot asked.

"Let's just cut her tongue out" Lapis suggested.

"I have a better idea, it involves a train and some rope" Jasper replied evilly.

"You better not! The sheriff will have your head!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Let her try, I've haven't had a good fight in awhile" Jasper replied.

"There's two against three, they would be outnumbered and outmatched" Peridot explained.

"They were trained by the Pink Maiden herself, they'll beat you and throw you in jail" Pearl threatened.

"Shut up would you, we don't care for your false words" Lapis ordered kicking Pearl in the stomach.

"Is that the best you got?" Pearl asked.

"Don't degrade yourself in front of her Lapis, just let her talk" Jasper ordered.

'Please hurry you guys' Pearl thought to herself.

 **Well there you go guys, hopefully that answers most of your questions, I will try not to make this too cliche but with a story like this it's hard. Talk to you guys next chapter where more action is sure to come.**


End file.
